mixelsfandomcom-20200223-history
Coconapple (episode)
Coconapple is the first episode in season one of Mixels. It first aired on February 12, 2014. It is also the pilot episode of the series. Synopsis Zorch "helps" Seismo obtain a Coconapple, but there is more to Zorch's "good" intentions than Seismo thinks. Episode Summary The episode starts off with Flain taking a lava bath. Zorch speeds to Vulk and whips him with a towel. Vulk gets mad, and chases Zorch until he zips away, causing Vulk to spin around in circles. The episode clips to the Cragsters, as they start giggling. The episode then goes to the part where Seismo attempts to grasp a Coconapple and fails. Zorch runs to Seismo, and Seismo explains his need of the Coconapple. Zorch helps Seismo by grabbing a Cubit for him, but Seismo is shy about Mixing with Zorch. Seismo glances at the Cubit and Coconapple, and runs up to the Cubit and touches it with Zorch. A stirrer appears, and picks up Seismo and Zorch, and starts to spin around. Seismo is scared due to the actions, but Zorch doesn't seem to mind. They bump into each other and mix. The Seismo & Zorch Mix comes up. The Mix looks at one of his jet boosters, which enables it and leads to him accidentally burning Seismo's eye. The Mix flies around, crashing into Shuff and Krader, and soon into the Infernites' home. The Seismo & Zorch Mix runs into Flain's bath. Flain gets overwhelmed by the clogged lava, and his fiery head explodes. Flain flies up from the explosion, and then Seismo and Zorch appear. Seismo and Zorch try to run away in the air and they both crash down to their original area. Seismo tells Zorch that he doesn't like him, and he gets knocked out by the Coconapple he was trying to reach. It bounces to Zorch, and he eats the Coconapple. Characters Major Characters *Zorch (debut) *Seismo (debut) Minor Characters *Flain (debut) *Vulk (debut) *Krader (debut) *Shuff (debut) Mixes *Seismo/Zorch Mix Transcript Trivia *The date of the premiere of the first episode was confirmed on January 27, 2014.http://www.bizjournals.com/atlanta/prnewswire/press_releases/Georgia/2014/01/27/CL53527 *This episode features a short intro highlighting only 2 of the three original tribes (the Infernites and the Cragsters), then cuts to the main episode. **Some versions of the intro, however, are extended to include the Electroids, and also show the Mixels filling up the screen from the full intro. *This is the first episode named after one of the Mixels foods, the second being Cookironi. * This is the first episode to have a problem that is food related, second being Cookironi, and third being Hamlogna Conveyer Belt Madness. Errors *In the iTunes description for Coconapple, Zorch is referred to as Flain. Allusions *'Iron Man' - The design, powers, and color scheme of the boot parts of the Seismo & Zorch Mix heavily resembles the armor of Iron Man . Memorable Quotes Video Coconapple Mixels Cartoon Network|Full episode Gallery Sources and References Category:Season One Category:Season Premieres Category:2014 Category:Videos Category:Series 1 Category:Episodes With a Mix Category:Food-related Episodes